walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Aasim (Video Game)
Aasim is an original character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: The Final Season. He is a hunter for Ericson's Boarding School. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Aasim's life before the apocalypse began. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "Done Running" When spoken to while helping AJ make friends, he will be writing in a book. When Clementine asks him about it, he explains that he is documenting what happened to them earlier. AJ takes the book and reads what he wrote out loud, to which Aasim snaps at him. Clementine can tell AJ to give the book back or tell Aasim to let him continue reading. If Clementine decides to go hunting with Louis and Aasim: If Clementine chooses to hunt with him and Louis, they will find a walker snared in one of their traps. When Louis jokes about the walker being like "a walker pinata" and pushes it with his bat, Aasim will express his annoyance and leave to hunt. Clementine can choose to hunt with him or stay with Louis; if she hunts with Aasim, he will be grateful. When they regroup with Louis and AJ, they find a young rabbit in one of their snares; if Clementine lets the rabbit go, he will appreciate it. If Clementine decides to go fishing with Violet and Brody: If Clementine goes to fish with Violet and Brody, Aasim and Louis will appear after they discover that their traps were sabotaged, Aasim agrees that they should head back to camp. After Marlon kills Brody, he is seen in the courtyard. After Clementine sways either Louis or Violet to her side, he confronts Marlon as well. He is shocked and horrified when AJ shoots Marlon. "Suffer The Children" Aasim, while shock kept silent about Marlon's death, where although he is shocked by the fact, he mostly remains silent. He mourned the deaths of Brody and Marlon that morning, expressing bitter resentment toward Marlon and says that Mitch is a hypocrite for defending him. Aasim then took part in the vote to keep AJ and Clementine. Two weeks later, Aasim argued with Willy about which kind of traps they should use to stop the raiders when they attack. Aasim suggests the idea of filling dufflebags with bricks and dropping them on the attackers, while Willy wants to use a log trap similar to the ones the group uses to kill walkers outside the gate. The argument escalates until Aasim calls Willy "childish" and is in return punched in the stomach by the boy. Aasim then joins Clementine, Alvin Jr., Louis, Violet and Tenn for a game of truth or dare, in which Louis teases him about his crush on Ruby. Aasim is listed by Violet to Clementine in a "Fuck-Marry-Kill" scenario, alongside Ruby and James. After that, Clementine dares him to either ask Ruby for a kiss or make out with one of the walker heads the group placed on pikes in the courtyard. If she dares him to ask Ruby for a kiss, Ruby will punch him in the stomach for doing. If he kisses the walker head, he reacts in disgust. (Determinant) Aasim later asks Tennessee about one thing he always feared he get made fun of for thinking, to which the boy replies that he believes that one day, the walkers would disappear. That question ends the game, and Aasim returns his activities, after apologizing to Willy for arguing with him. During the raider attack, Aasim makes it inside the admin building alongside Clementine, but is ultimately captured by members from the Delta alongside Omar and Louis or Violet (Determinant). "Broken Toys" Aasim is seen sharing a cell with Omar when Clementine infiltrates the ship. After Clementine wakes up, she finds herself in a cell with either Louis or Violet, based off who the player didn't save from abduction. If Clementine saved Violet, she will comfort Louis in her cell, but is warned by Aasim that Lilly had his tongue cut out for constantly talking. After Clementine escapes her cell, she frees opens the cells, releasing Louis/Violet, Omar, and Aasim. If Louis was captured in the previous episode, Aasim will help carry him alongside Omar, telling Clementine that he better see her on land before leaving. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Aasim has killed: * Yonatan (Caused, Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Aasim and Marlon have a tough relationship, as seen in Done Running when Marlon pushes Aasim out of the way while wanting to talk about their food situation. When Clementine asks him about his argument with Marlon he will criticize Marlon's decision to pull back the safe zone, questioning his leadership. However when Marlon is accusing Clementine of betrayal and murder he seems to believe him. However when his true colors are finally revealed to the group he gets furious over Marlon, alongside Ruby. When Marlon gets shot by AJ however he watches it in shock and horror alongside the rest of the group. Brody Aasim and Brody have a tough relationship during him always arguing Marlon, leading Brody to rebuke him. When she dies however he is deeply saddened inside over her loss. Louis Aasim and Louis do not seem to outright dislike each other, however Aasim's serious and strategic nature and Louis' laid back and live in the moment attitude often leads them arguing and irritating each other. Just like Violet he reciprocates it. When Louis finds out about his crush on Ruby, he starts to tease him with it, whenever he gets the chance. Alvin Jr. Aasim starts off wary of Alvin Jr., given the boy read from his book, annoying him. However they have a steady relationship if Clem orders to give the book back, otherwise his annoyance over him will only grow. (Determinant) Aasim was also bitter toward AJ for killing Marlon, expressing discontent when the boy came the latter's funeral. Although, he calls Mitch a "fucking hypocrite" for suggesting they vote AJ out considering he is ignoring the fact Marlon just killed Brody as well. When Clementine returns to the school with the wounded Alvin Jr, he is shocked about his state. Two weeks later, the pair get on, happily playing "Truth or Dare" together. Ruby The two aren't seen interacting much, however it appears that Aasim has a crush on Ruby based off Louis' teasing. During "Truth or Dare" Clementine has the option to let him ask Ruby for a kiss as a dare, much to his shock. But when he does so, Ruby punches him out of embarrassment, much to his annoyance and the joy of the others. (Determinant) Willy Willy and Aasim are good friends. The two argue a lot, specifically about what type of traps to fortify the school with, which results Willy to punch him, much to Willys shock and Aasim's annoyance. After the "Truth or Dare" - game however, Aasim offers his help on his trap/asks him if he wants to help him with his trap, still maintaining their friendly report. Aasim even holds Willy back after he tries to rush out and save Mitch, protecting him.}} Appearances Video Game Season 4 *"Done Running" *"Suffer The Children" *"Broken Toys" *"Take Us Back" Trivia *Kent Mudle confirmed Aasim was originally meant to be bisexual, however this was later scrapped. http://kmudle.tumblr.com/post/181497677121/is-aasim-still-bi *Mary Kenney confirmed that Aasim was the third voter who voted for Clementine and Alvin Jr. to stay at Ericson's along with Violet and Tennessee. https://twitter.com/maryknews/status/1047159859425075201?s=21 *Aasim is one of the twenty-seven characters with confirmed ages. The others being Lee Everett (37), Duck (10), Glenn (22), Sarah (15), Anna Correa (28), Luke (26-27), Clementine (Season 1: 8-9, Season 2: 11, Season 3: 13, Season 4: 16), Alvin (43), Alvin Jr. (Season 2: 0, Season 3: 2, Season 4: 5), Samantha Fairbanks (22), Paige (22), Greg Fairbanks (16), James Fairbanks (13), Alex Fairbanks (7), Mariana García (10), Gabriel García (14), James (19-20), Violet (18), Louis (17-18), Marlon (18-19), Brody (18-19), Tennessee (12), Willy (12), Omar (15-16), Ruby (17), and Mitch (17). References Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:NPC Category:Ericson's Boarding School Category:Video Game Category:Unknown